


His Worst Nightmare

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Double Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-11
Updated: 2004-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim has a nightmare and Blair finds out what it is. Double Drabble.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 3





	His Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Nancy, my faithful and ever wonderful beta who’s not even in this fandom. All the same she requested I wrote a drabble with this theme. Sweetie, it’ll be an honour. *hugs*
> 
> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

Jim’s tossing and turning in bed had awoken Blair. When Jim began to mumble soft words of pain he hadn’t hesitated to go and sit by his bedside.

Concerned, Blair wondered what nightmare was plaguing the Sentinel now. There were a lot of candidates to choose from and Jim’s tendency to repress his grief and pain would often result in him having nightmares.

In the stillness of the night Blair would go to him and, with a soft hand and a gentle voice, he would get him to return to peaceful sleep without Jim ever knowing Blair had been there. 

Blair tried to get Jim to return to peaceful sleep by placing a hand on his friend’s arm and speaking softly.

Still caught up in his nightmare Jim mumbled, “Please don’t leave me, Blair…I love you.”

Shocked and amazed, Blair then smiled warmly and stroked Jim’s cheek, “I love you too and I’ll never leave you.”

Even in sleep the words seemed to reach Jim who settled down. Blair smiled happily as he now knew not only Jim’s true feelings but also what Jim’s worst nightmare was. Tomorrow he would make sure Jim never needed to have this nightmare again.


End file.
